The program is designed to develop and evaluate curriculum in lung disease prevention for medical students, nursing students, housestaff of the primary care services, and post graduate physicians. The program has been designed to integrate with existing curricula and is seen as a multidisciplinary, collaborative effort. Letters of support are appended from the Dean of the School of Medicine, the chiefs of the primary care services, the Associate Dean for Continuing Medical Education, and numerous other faculty. Consultants in the areas of health education, curriculum development, and curriculum evaluation have assisted in the grant preparation and will continue to work on the project. In general we have attempted to use modern concepts of educational and behavioral theory to develop a curriculum program which we believe will have maximum impact. The research project tied to the program is a collaborative effort designed to test the effects of maximal educational input on the attitudes and behaviors of health professionals in the areas of asthma treatment and self management.